<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneaked Gift by SoullessSerenity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497827">Sneaked Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity'>SoullessSerenity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlet prompt fillings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship, White Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandalphon wanted to give Djeeta her White Day gift. However, he wasn't exactly pleased by the pile of other gifts she had received.</p>
<p>(Prompt #6: “What’s that behind your back?")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Djeeta/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlet prompt fillings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sneaked Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sandalphon had been looking for Djeeta all day. He sometimes hated just how big the ship was. It made people so hard to find. He had been knocking on almost every door he could find.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still held onto the thin box he had brought with him. He still didn't fully understand the purpose of some skydweller traditions, but he at least knew what he was supposed to do. Djeeta had given him chocolate on Valentine's day, so he had to give her something back on White Day. It was simply courtesy for what she had done for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After looking through a few more doors, he finally did find Djeeta in one of the smaller rooms. Although Gran, Lyria and Vyrn were there with her. He didn't mind it so much, though. He could always just ask to talk to her in private.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then, he saw the pile of gift boxes on top of the table. He froze for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Sandalphon. When did you come in?" Lyria asked once she saw him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, sorry. I haven't been here for too long…" He tried not to look any of them in the eye as he spoke. "What is all of that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Djeeta got White Day gifts today! Look at all that! You must have quite a few admirers in the crew, huh?" Vyrn laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't say </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It's just tradition." Djeeta said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, it's a big crew. There must be at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy who's secretly into you." Vyrn got closer to her and smirked. "Or, maybe, you already have someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like in mind?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Djeeta glanced at Sandalphon for a moment, but then blushed and looked away. "T-there isn't! P-plus, it would be unprofessional of me as a captain to date a crew member wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That just sounds like an excuse, Djeeta…" Vyrn said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gran sighed. "I would like to say I don't care, but…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyria giggled. "Sibling jealousy must be very tough this time of the year, huh?" She then looked at Sandalphon, raising an eyebrow. “What’s that behind your back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sandalphon realised she was probably talking about what he had been hiding. His face warmed up as he talked. "Oh. N-nothing important. I'll just… Take care of it. Bye." He left the room, closing the door behind him and rushing to turn a corner as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he had guessed correctly. Pretty much the entire ship had given Djeeta White Day gifts. Sure, she had given Valentine's Day chocolate to pretty much everyone. But seeing that pile of gifts still made him feel… Weird. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he did know it wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. Was that what 'jealousy' felt like?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. Regardless of what he was feeling, he still had to find a way to give his gift to her. But he wasn't so sure if he would be able to give it in person anymore… He didn't want it to be just another random gift. The whole point of it was that it was supposed to be special, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he had an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He headed to her room, glad that it wasn't locked. Sneaking into her room wasn't exactly something he was proud of. But, for the moment, it was a needed evil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed the thin box on top of her desk, being careful not to get anything in her room messed up. He then left as carefully as possible as well, making sure no one had seen him as he distanced himself from her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed once he was far enough, relaxed now that this was finished. She would still know it was his, but he didn't mind it. He tried telling himself that he didn't care. But he couldn't stop wondering what her reaction would be…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>